


Try To Tell You No But My Body Keeps On Telling You Yes

by likeanchors



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeanchors/pseuds/likeanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hates Nick, but he loves his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try To Tell You No But My Body Keeps On Telling You Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my fic blog, this was based on the prompt “I’ll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself. I’ll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell”.

When Louis does wake up, it’s not because he needed to piss or because his phone was buzzing incessantly. No. it was more because of the dead, heavy weight across his chest and it was slowly pressing the air out of his lungs, making it hard to breathe. Groaning, Louis pushed at the heavy lump and rolled over.

 

Realisation happened slowly. In fact, Louis was almost asleep again before that small voice in the back of his mind pointed out that the lump that had been lying across his body was decidedly human shaped. And the even more annoying thing was that Louis couldn’t actually open his eyes. His mind was hazy, sleep heavy and whiskey clouded, but that was nothing compared to the grittiness that had welded his eyes closed.

 

There was a definitive heaviness that made lifting his arms feel like he was wading through mud; it took a few minutes but he did, finally, manage to lift his hands to his face and rub the muck out of his eyes. Turning his head, Louis opened his bleary eyes and promptly swore. It took an enormous amount of energy that he didn’t actually have, but Louis managed to push himself up into a reclining position and bent his head to get a closer look.

 

“Fuck.” he whispered. Closing his eyes and praying like hell that he was seeing things, Louis’s eyes flickered open and he whimpered, “ _Fuck_.”

 

Louis practically fell out of the bed in his haste. Pulling on his clothes as fast as he could, he shoved his phone and wallet into his back pockets. Louis chanted, “Anyone but him,” as he left, practically running out the door, his jumper on backwards and inside out.

 

When Nick woke a few hours later, the other side of his bed was stone cold and the smell of sex still permeated the room.

 

**

 

Somehow, it became a regular thing. On the nights when Louis accompanied Harry out to whichever club or party he was off to, Louis ended up drunk and in bed with Nick Fucking Grimshaw. Every time he told himself that it was the last. And every morning he woke up vowing that it would never happen again but there was something about Nick.

 

Nick’s hands on his body, his long fingers that wrapped around Louis’s wrists and pinned him to the bed, the wall, the hallway floor. Nick’s long fingers that held Louis down while he plundered Louis’s mouth with intoxicating kisses; his long fingers that opened him up --excruciatingly slowly because nick’s nothing if not a terrible prick, even when he’s in the process of fucking him -- in a way that makes Louis hate himself for enjoying it so much. And every morning Louis woke up feeling sated, but for that gnawing in the pit of his stomach.

 

**

 

“I fucking hate you,” Louis hissed, his open palm shoving hard against Nick’s shoulder before clenching, his nails digging into the soft skin and hard bone.

 

“Believe me when I tell you, the feeling’s completely mutual.” There’s no malice behind Nick’s words but the words bite into Louis’s skin as much as Nick’s teeth do when they sink into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Grunting, out of approval or disgust -- Louis’s not sure -- Louis bucked up, desperate for something to take the edge off.

 

“Just fuck me or get off me,” Louis spat, gasping when Nick’s hand wrapped around his throat and he moved down his body.

 

“You talk too much,” Nick murmured before swallowing Louis’s straining cock in one fell swoop.

 

Just like that, Louis felt himself lose his tentative control and he rocked up into Nick’s mouth harder than even he intended to. Hearing Nick gag made it worth it and Nick’s hands anchoring his hips to the bed made it even better.

 

If someone had told him it would be Nick Grimshaw and his giant fucking hands that were going to be his downfall, he would’ve laughed in their face. Louis would never, ever tell anyone, but Nick’s hands were what made these encounters with Nick better than any sex he’s ever had. Louis would never, ever tell anyone that he loved to be held down and fucked within an inch of his sanity. That the thing that gets him off the most is Nick tearing him apart with those monstrous hands, marking him so that he has wank material for weeks.

 

Nick’s hand slowly crept lower before disappearing and reappearing, slicked, at the one place Louis was desperate for it to be. There was no pretence, two of Nick’s fingers drove into him, burning and making Louis wince and moan wantonly in turn. It quickly turned vicious from there. Louis liked to pretend that Nick had no idea what he liked, then the floppy-haired fucker pulled stunts like this that made Louis crave him in ways he didn’t even know it was possible to crave people.

 

Fucking himself on Nick’s fingers, Louis keened loudly when Nick pulled off of his cock with a loud slurp. Sneering up at Nick, Louis watched as he rolled on the condom and lightly lubricated the damned thing before indicating for Louis to turn around and prop himself up on all fours. Doing as he was bid and holding his breath, Louis swallowed a groan of delight. He was going to be unbearably sore in the morning.

 

Nick’s hand covered his mouth and muffled the pained cry that rose unbidden from his throat. And for a brief moment Nick had stilled before he pulled out before he drove his hips forward with more force than Louis had expected. Nick dragged his hand to the back of Louis’s head and pushed him face first into the pillow, repositioning them and drawing a ragged breath from Louis’s throat. Louis could almost feel nick’s shit eating grin.

 

Louis had been sure that nick was going to be quick and furious, so when he slowed down and continued to fuck Louis at a leisurely pace, Louis let out a stream of less than creative curses.

 

“You’re a fu–” Louis gasped when Nick gave a particularly vicious thrust, his fingertips digging hard into Louis’s hips. “Fucking­–” Louis stuttered the word, a long moan falling from his lips when he felt Nick dragging out of him so slowly it was torturous. “–prick”

 

Nick let out what sounded like a delighted giggle as his long body folded itself over Louis’s much smaller one. Nick’s lips were at Louis’s ear, “Tell yourself that, Popstar,” Nick managed to say around a grunt, punctuating the word ‘Popstar’ with a hard thrust into Louis’s more than willing body. “But you fucking love it when you’re on my cock.”

 

Louis glared at Nick out of the corner of his eye, half tempted to turn his head an inch so he could bite Nick. It was quick after that, Nick’s hand wrapped around Louis’s cock as he wrenched Louis’s orgasm from his protesting body. Louis couldn’t suppress the shiver of delight when Nick continued to pummel his over-sensitive body, a lazy, catlike grin crossing his face when Nick came with a disjointed string of words that would make most people blanch.

 

Wiping himself off on nick’s overly-expensive sheets, deaf to Nick’s furious telling off, Louis rolled onto his side and fell asleep feeling wonderful. It was a completely different story when he woke up a few hours later, the muscles in his body screaming in agony as he dressed quietly and the satisfaction that he felt was dampened by something he didn’t want to acknowledge. Sparing Nick the briefest of glances, Louis tamped down the flare of something that made itself known.

 

This was the very last time, he promised himself.


End file.
